101 Uses of Duct Tape
by Avalon-blackandgreen
Summary: A collection of short stories about the ways charecters from various worlds use duct tape.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just one chunk of the One Hundred and One Uses of Duct Tape series. Each chapter is a new short story, not necessarily connected to anything at all, about a way a character uses duct tape. You can read this out of order if you'd like, but it may be easier to read them in the order.

The First Use of Duct Tape: A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Story

Xander looked at the gaping hole in the wall that used to be a window and sighed. Buffy's house was very prone to this sort of damage and Xander was a handy carpenter for repairs. So he set to work.

In about an hour he had filled back in the pieces of wall around the window that had also been taken out. He had just stopped to rest when Buffy came over to him with a glass of water.

"I thought you might like something to drink" she said as she handed Xander the glass.

"Thanks Buffy" he smiled.

"I figure it's the least I can do. I keep breaking the window and you keep fixing it" she laughed.

Xander took a sip of water. "Well, what else are friends for? It's good practice too. Soon enough I'll be able to open up the world's best window repair shop."

"I'd better get going. Thank you Xander" Buffy kissed him on the cheek.

"Later Buffy."

Within another hour or so Xander had the window frame all ready to be glued in. He opened his toolbox to look for his wood glue.

"Hmm, that's funny" he mumbled. "I thought I had another bottle of glue in here."

He looked at the window and frowned. He wanted to get it up as soon as possible to stop all the dust and dirt from coming into Buffy's house and the place he bought his glue from was closed until tomorrow.

Xander looked once more through his toolbox and found a large roll of duct tape. 'This will do until tomorrow' he thought and set to work. He was careful not to let the duct tape show anywhere.

"Xander, it's such a beautiful window" Buffy told him later.

"Thanks" Xander just smiled and nodded.

A/N: So what did you think of it? Criticism is appreciated almost as much as praise and flames are handy for roasting marshmallows. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to the second use of duct tape. I would like to set this short story pre-evil Willow, just for convenience, but it's not really related to anything in particular. I hope it's as good, if not better than the last. It's probably just as short though.

The Second Use of Duct Tape: A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Story

"Oh, this is a cool statue" Dawn said pointing to a wooden dragon on Willow's shelf. "Can I pick it up?"

"Sure Dawnie, go ahead" Willow smiled.

"What's its story, like what kind of mojo does it have" Dawn asked as she picked it up.

"It's Adeleth, the dragon of chaos" the red head said.

"Adeleth, that's an interesting name" Dawn ran her hand over the wooden statue. "The dragon of chaos huh? It sounds powerful…Shoot!" The statue fell out of Dawn's hands and broke evenly in two when it hit the floor. "I'm so sorry Willow!"

Willow walked over to the teen and put an arm around her. "That's ok Dawn" She reassured her. "I've never found any use for that thing anyway"

"Are you sure it's ok Willow" Dawn looked up at the red head with distress.

"I'm sure Dawnie. Now let's go play a game" Willow smiled.

**One Week Later**

Willow held the two broken halves of the wooden dragon of chaos and sighed. She mumbled to herself in the empty house. "Who'd have thought the one time I ever need this silly thing it's broken. I need all the power I have for the spell, so I can't just fix it with magic."

She paced in the living room for a bit before she noticed Xander's tool box sitting by the window. 'Ah ha' she thought. 'I'll just see what I can borrow from Xander to fix this.'

She rummaged through the toolbox looking for some wood glue, but couldn't find any. That's when she saw the roll of duct tape and grabbed it. 'I hope this works.'

An hour latter Buffy knocked on Willow's door. The duct taped dragon was still on her floor so she quickly pushed it to just under the edge of the bed. "Come in" she said a little weekly because the spell had drained her.

Buffy bounded in with a bright smile. "The spell worked perfectly. What would I do without you Willow" Buffy hugged the red headed witch.

"Oh I don't know" Willow smiled feebly. She was helped by Buffy onto her bed and she kicked the dragon even further under her bed. "You'd probably find someone else to help you."

"But they could never be as good as you" Buffy assured her.

"Oh, I don't know about that" Willow laughed nervously.

"No, I'm serious. Sometimes I wish I knew your secret" Buffy said.

"Well, it has a light side and a dark side, and it holds the universe together" Willow said and Buffy looked at her strangly.

A/N: Again, I'm sorry that it's so short. All reviews are apritiated and I use flames for roasting marshmellows.


End file.
